


Missing the Point

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: New World Rising [8]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: New World Rising [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413211
Kudos: 2





	Missing the Point

_My face was near his when he spoke, my nostrils objecting to the smell of his breath. “Who the hell are you?!”_

_“Little Miss Friendly.” I told him._

* * *

I grabbed his gun and started talking. “Look here, Merle. Things are different now. There is none of this racist shit anymore. No dumb-as-shit, inbred white-trash _fools _either.” Oh, if looks could kill, I’d be dead. He was not happy with me, and I did not give a single fuck. “Only dark meat, and white meat. There’s us and the dead.” Did he not see that? “We survive this by pulling together, not apart.” A bead of sweat made it’s way down my forehead.

“Screw you, man.” His eyes were staring straight ahead now.

He was dumber than I thought. “I can see you make a habit of missing the point.”

“Yeah? Well, screw you twice.” He smirked, our eyes locked.

I put the barrel of his own gun against his temple, using his own words against him. “Ought to be polite with the one with the gun.” I warned him. “Only common sense.” I pushed it in a bit, trying to force the thought into that thick, ignorant, racist-as-fuck skull.

The others just watched on. “You wouldn’t. You’re just a woman.” He ground out.

“All I am anymore, is a woman looking for her father, and brothers.” My voice was low, letting him know I was not about to deal with his bullshit. “Anybody that gets in the way of that is gonna lose. I’ll give you a moment to think about that.” Of course, he probably needed a lot more than just a moment. I patted him down, looking for any other guns. Instead, I found a tiny vial. Looking at it, I pushed his chin up. Glancing at his nose, I shook my head. “Got some on your nose there.” As I stood, I flicked the tip of his nose.

“What are you gonna do?” He asked, looking like he didn’t give a shit that he was cuffed on a rooftop. He watched as I walked over to the ledge, tossing his vial over the side. “Hey! Dude, what are you doing? Man, that’s my stuff!” I could hear him struggling against his restraints. Not that I cared. “Hey!” I walked off, him yelling after me. “If I get lose, you better pray– yeah, you hear me, you _bitch_?! You hear me?!”

“Yeah, your voice carries.” I said calmly.

He was still yelling as I reached the end of the roof. “You hear me, you bitch?!”

Morales joined me, looking over. “Where you from?” He asked.

“Up the road a ways.” I shrugged.

He chuckled slightly. “Well, Little Miss Friendly from up the road a ways, welcome to the big city.” Our eyes locked as more thunder could be heard. My gaze went to the street below, riddles with the walking dead. What hit me was that it didn’t look too much different than if people were simply out shopping.

Andrea seemed to have the same idea. “God, it’s like Times Square down there.” I heard her as Morales and I walked over to where she was.

“How’s that signal?”

T-Dog sighed. “Like Dixon’s brain- _weak_.”

Morales shook his head. “Keep trying.” That should have gone without saying.

Andrea glanced at me. “Why? There’s nothing they can do.” Why was she asking me? “Not a damn thing.” And with that, I found the pessimist of the group.

“Got some people outside the city is all.” Morales explained. “There’s no refugee center. That’s a pipe dream.”

“Then she’s right. We’re on our own.” And two men down. “It’s up to us to find a way out.”

Merle spoke up. “Good luck with _that_. These streets ain’t safe in this part of town from what I hear.” I rolled my eyes at his attempt at humor. His eyes went to Andrea. “Ain’t that right, sugar tits? Hey, honeybunch, what say you get me out of these cuffs, we go off somewhere and bump uglies?” As much as the thought disgusted me, I knew that somewhere out there were some poor women who had slept with him. Judging from Andrea’s body language, she would not be one of them. “Gonna die anyway.”

“I’d rather.” She told him simply. I had to agree with her on that point. I’d throw myself from that roof before agreeing to sleep with him.

“Rug muncher. I figured as much.” Did people actually say that anymore? I thought that died out in the 90s.

“‘The streets ain’t safe.’” Morales quoted Merle. “Now there’s an understatement.”

Then a thought hit me. “What about under the streets? The sewers?” That was what people did in movies, right? Why not now?

The idea seemed to get him going. “Oh, man.” Turning, he looked to Glenn. “Hey, Glenn, check the alley.” He told him quickly. “You see any manhole covers?” I was thankful that I was able to be a bit of help- if this panned out.

Glenn wasted no time getting up and moving over to the side, looking over. The thunder that had been far off was much closer now, and I wondered if the rain would somehow do anything to the ‘geeks’. “No, must be all out on the street where the geeks are.” I idly wondered why they were called geeks.

“Maybe not. Old building like this, built in the 20s- big structures often had drainage tunnels into the sewers in case of flooding down in the subbasements.” Jaqui told us quickly.

“How do you know that?” Glenn asked.

“It’s my job– was.” She told him with a soft sigh. “I worked in the city zoning office.” The more she spoke, the more amped she seemed to get, knowing her knowledge would be extremely useful.

Everyone made their way down stairs, flashlights in hand. Leaning over the railing, we all pointed your lights in the same area. “This is it? Are you sure?” Morales asked.

Glenn nodded. “I really scoped this place out the other times I was here.” I had to give him props for being prepared. “It’s the only thing in the building that goes down. But I’ve never gone down it.” For that, I couldn’t blame him. “Who’d want to, right?” All our heads turned to him at the same time. His face fell. “Oh. Great.” His eyes went back to the tunnel.


End file.
